Diamond and Pearl Revamp
by DannyVulpix
Summary: Join Ash, Pikachu, and Brock as they travel across Sinnoh, as they meet new friends and reunite with old ones. But it's not all fun and games, as Team Rocket is still up to their old tricks and Team Galactic is added to the fray. Not to mention the notorious Pokémon Hunter J.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite morning in the Sinnoh Region as dawn approached. The sky was lightening though the sun hadn't begun to peek over the horizon yet. The Pokémon in the forest were rising from their peaceful slumbers and venturing out of their nests and burrows. The air was filled with the scent of flowers and a pleasant aura.

A shiny green bicycle leaned against the trunk of one the trees, certainly looking out of place in this natural environment. Nestled in the branches above the bike was a young woman with golden hair. She slept soundly with a smaller than average Shinx bundled up in her tattered hooded sweatshirt.

The little creature opened his eyes groggily and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before looking up at his human companion. He lifted himself up, paws on the girl's chest, and touched his nose to hers. The girl moaned in protest, but opened her eyes.

"Shinx!" the little blue lion cub greeted her.

"Good morning, Shinx." The girl replied with a sleepy smile.

Shinx licked her face affectionately, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, okay. I love you too." She shifted her weight so she was sitting up properly. "Sleep okay?"

"Shinx shinx."

"Good, I'm glad."

The young lady's smile was replaced with a questioning raised eyebrow as a grumbling sound emerged from Shinx's stomach. The lion cub looked down at his stomach before grinning sheepishly at his companion.

"Hungry already?"

"Shiiinx."

The girl looked off into the distance, able to spot a nearby town through the treetops.

"I don't think any shops will be open quite yet. Not this early in the morning." She looked back at the blue and black feline to see him staring up at her with big glossy eyes, and quickly added with a grin, "Which means if we leave now, we'll be first in line for a hot breakfast."

Shinx's eyes grew wider and a big smile spread across his face.

"Shinx!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright buddy, hop in the hood so I can climb down."

Shinx happily obliged, wriggling out of her sweater and into her hood. The girl proceeded to climb down the tree and hopped to the ground. She mounted her bike and pedaled off towards the town.

* * *

The sun was well above the horizon as the young woman and her shinx sat on the sidewalk in front of a local diner. The girl sat with her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face as she looked down at the street in front of her in boredom. Shinx sat beside her, ears drooped as he too stared at the ground.

The door to the diner opened and an old man stepped outside.

"Good morning, Opal." He greeted them cheerfully.

The girl and her shinx both shot their heads up and whirled their gazes around to look at him.

"Morning, Mr. Johnson!"

"Shinx Shinx!"

"Early again as usual, I see." The man noted.

"You know it." Opal replied.

"Shinx!"

"Come on in." Mr. Johnson invited, gesturing inside. "I already fixed up a good meal for you two."

"Thank you very much!" She said gratefully as she jumped to her feet.

She walked into the diner, passing by the old man with Shinx at her heels. Shinx looked up at the old man, chiming in his own thanks.

"Shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson followed them both inside and took his place behind the counter.

"Would you care for some refreshments, too?" He offered as Opal placed Shinx on top of one of the barstools. "No charge."

"Oh, you're so sweet. We'd love that, thank you." Opal replied gratefully as she took her seat next to Shinx.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it for YOU two kids." Mr. Johnson pulled two plates off the cut-out in the wall between them and the kitchen and placed them in front of his two favorite customers. "Here." he said graciously. Opal took money out of her pocket and handed it over to the old man.

"Thank you." He said with a smile, heading over to the cash register. "Enjoy!"

Shinx had every intention of enjoying the delicious meal set in front of him. He was just about to take a bite out of his bacon, when his eyes strayed over to Opal. She had folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head. Shinx immediately sat back down on his stool and bowed his own head, closing his eyes. Opal commenced with her prayer that she made a point to say at every meal.

"Oh Father, which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx chimed in, lifting his head. He immediately dove head first into his food.

Opal looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Shinx?"

Shinx looked at her, his mouth stuffed to the brim. A piece of bacon was dangling from his mouth.

"Small bites or you'll choke." She said in a motherly tone. "Chew slowly."

Shinx bit down on the bacon, letting the stray piece fall to his plate, and chewed slowly.

"Good boy." Opal cooed. She turned to her own plate and picked up her bacon and egg sandwich, digging in herself.

"You say that prayer before breakfast every day." Mr. Johnson spoke up from his position at the register.

Opal looked at him with a mouthful of food. "Hm?" was all she could say in response.

"Oh nothing," Mr. Johnson said with a smile. "I just find it interesting how you say that prayer every time you come in here."

Opal swallowed her food. "Is that weird?" she asked.

"Well, no." He replied. "I'm just not used to seeing people do something like that. You AND your Pokémon are the only ones I know who actually pray such a prayer."

"Well, I was kind of forced to memorize it when I was a kid." Opal said simply. "I guess it just stuck."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Johnson chuckled. "Well that explains it. I'll get you those free refreshments I promised." He turned and disappeared through the large wooden door leading to the kitchen. After a moment, he came back with a carton of orange juice and a bottle of milk and walked over to them. He reached under the counter and pulled out a glass and a tin bowl. He set the glass in front of Opal and the bowl in front of Shinx.

Shinx perked up, staring at his bowl, then at Mr. Johnson, waiting patiently for his drink. The old man poured some orange juice into Opal's glass.

"Thanks again, Mr. Johnson." Opal reiterated gratefully.

"My pleasure." Mr. Johnson replied, pouring some milk for Shinx, who lapped it up happily. "You two ARE my favorite customers, after all." He added, placing the milk bottle aside. "And you're always so nice. Honestly, you two coming into my diner is the highlight of my day!"

"Awww. That's really sweet." said Opal, touched.

"I mean it, too!" The old man added, "You never fail to turn any sour mood of mine into a good one!"

"The same goes for you." Opal said sweetly.

"Shinx shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson smiled at them. But then, a thought crossed his mind and his smile faded. "Still...it worries me knowing you're homeless. It's not safe, especially for people your age."

"Oh don't stress about it." Opal assured him. "We've lived this way for a long time. Shinx and I can take care of each other, no problem."

"Shinx!"

Mr. Johnson had every reason to be worried. From the day he met these two, they had always been so sweet and so considerate. He hated to think about them living on the streets and sometimes the woods with no real shelter. Not to mention the way she earned her money. Sure, she was talented, but how long could she keep it up?

"But Opal, what are you going to do when you get into serious trouble, or when you get sick? You don't have any medicine or a doctor to help. You have nothing."

"I have Shinx. And he has me. That's all we need in this world." Opal knew Mr. Johnson's heart was in the right place, but she wished he wouldn't worry so much.

"But you need a home, too—a REAL home!" The old man added. "It's not good to be living the way you do. Also, you need a REAL job. Dancing and singing on the street corner is no way to make a living. And you know I would hire you, but I have no open spots right now..."

"It's okay, Mr. Johnson, I understand." Opal assured him. "But you shouldn't worry so much. I'm 18. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for THIS long now...I don't think anything could keep me down and out." She looked at her furry friend. "Right, Shinx?" Shinx looked at her.

"Shinx shinx!"

Mr. Johnson sighed in defeat. "Alright Opal. But I'm serious, you need a better living situation."

"You just wait, Mr. Johnson." said Opal with a twinkle in her eye. "Someday I'm gonna get it. I'll find a way to get to my dream-place and leave this town. Travel all over the place. Make the big time. I have the perfect plan, too. You'll see, Mr. Johnson, I promise." Mr. Johnson examined her face. Seeing how determined she was, he gave in.

"Well...I certainly wish the best for you."

Opal grinned. "Thanks." She looked at Shinx, who had finished off his meal and his drink. His face was wet and full of crumbs. She shook her head, smiling as she did so, and picked up her napkin to wipe off his face.

Mr. Johnson gathered up the dishes. "I'll clean up, you go on ahead. Go make your dreams come true!" He said sincerely.

Opal looked at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Johnson. We'll see you later!" She hopped off her stool and gestured at Shinx to follow her. "Alright buddy, let's go make some money!"

Before Shinx could so much as lift a paw, there was a loud crackling sound from outside, accompanied by a blinding, flashing yellow light.

Opal turned on her heel and looked to the window. Shinx followed suit just as the light show stopped.

"What on EARTH?" Mr. Johnson exclaimed.

Opal darted to the door, throwing it open. "What the heck was THAT?" She then turned her gaze and let out a horrified gasp. Shinx appeared beside her and followed her gaze.

"SHINX!" He cried out in shock.

There, leaning against the wall of the diner, was their beautiful emerald green bicycle. Now burnt to a crisp and smoking.

"My BIKE!" Opal screamed.

In the middle of the street were two young men, standing with their backs to her. They seemed to be looking at something in the sky. Suddenly, the younger of the two lunged forward, his arms stretched out in front of him.

"PIKACHU!" He shouted. Soon after, a small furry yellow creature landed in his arms. It looked up at its master after realizing it was safe.

"Pika pi!" it exclaimed with a smile.

Shinx looked at them. "Shinx?" he said, puzzled.

Opal looked over at them as well. She eyed the young man and his pikachu, then looked back at her bike. Something snapped inside her and she turned back to them, eye twitching.

"You okay, Buddy?" The young man asked his pikachu, not noticing the girl and her shinx behind him.

"Pi KA chu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"YOU!"

The young man looked up and turned around, spotting the blonde girl who was marching toward him.

Opal grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer so they're practically nose-to-nose.

"YOU'RE the one who ruined my bike, aren't you!?" She demanded.

"Wh-wh-uh-I-uh—" stuttered the young man, unsure of what to say or do. Pikachu, spooked, jumped down to the ground and looked up at the girl.

Opal started shaking the poor boy, causing his baseball cap to fall off. "You MUST be the one, because YOU are the ONLY one AROUND here who has an ELECTRIC-TYPE POKEMON!" She then jerked him forward, forcing him to look at her burnt mess on the sidewalk. "Do you SEE what you DID to MY _BIKE_!?"

The young man, now dizzy and unable to see straight, tried to focus on the bike but to no avail.

Pikachu watched the scene helplessly, his ears pinned back and unsure of what to do. He didn't want to cause even more trouble by shocking the two of them apart.

Opal spun the poor kid around, yelling in his face again, shaking him some more. "I paid GOOD MONEY for that bike! Now I can't use it EVER AGAIN! Not only that, I'M ALL OUT OF MONEY!" She began shaking him harder. "You better buy me a new bike RIGHT NOW _OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LITTLE JERK_!"

"Pika pi!" shouted Pikachu, now even more worried for his master.

Then, the young man's older companion thrust himself between them, knocking the younger one to the ground. He took the girl's hands in his own. "Fear not, my dear! For _I_ will buy you a brand new bike. The bike of your dreams, in fact. All I ask in return is a simple date. Perhaps a picnic and a stroll in the park?" He said this all too fast for her to fully comprehend at first.

The younger of the two sat up, rubbing his head. His yellow friend looked up at him, still concerned.

"Chuu..." He said, ears and tail drooped.

Once he gathered himself, the younger boy looked up at his friend and the girl. When he saw what his companion was up to, a disgruntled expression crept across his face.

"Uhh..." said Opal, startled, "who are you?"

"I'm Brock. And what might your name be, my love?" The older man answered with a dreamy expression. Opal didn't seem to catch the part where he called her his 'love'.

"Opal...?" She said, unsure what to think of this stranger.

"Opal." Brock pondered. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. So simple, yet so complex."

Opal's face grew hot and she yanked her hands away. "H-hold on!" She stammered. "Are you trying to ask me OUT!?"

"But of course." Brock answered. "Who WOULDN'T ask an angel such as yourself on a date?"

Opal blushed even harder. "But I don't even KNOW you!" She cried.

Brock dropped to one knee, holding one hand over his heart and the other out to her.

"Love has no boundaries." He said, trying to be romantic.

The younger boy had enough. He grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head and stood up. He stepped between Brock and the poor girl, shoving Brock away by his face.

"YOU'RE the one who needs boundaries." He muttered. He turned to Opal, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about your bike. Pikachu's Thunderbolt can get a little out of hand sometimes."

"Pika chu..." Pikachu agreed.

"Uhh..." Opal said, taken aback by the boy's sudden rescue and apology. "It's okay, I guess..."

The 16 year old let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway" He said, smiling. "my name's Ash."

Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. "Pikachu!"

"And as you probably know, this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Um...I'm Opal..." Opal replied. She looked over at Shinx, who was still sitting by the diner entrance. "And that's Shinx. He's mine."

"Shinx!" Shinx called from his spot by the door.

Ash looked at the blue creature, intrigued. "A shinx, huh?" He pulled a red device out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon." The device spoke in a robotic voice. "When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

Ash looked up at Shinx. "That's a cool Pokémon."

Pikachu jumped down from his master's shoulder and darted over to Shinx. "Pikachu!" He greeted.

Shinx lifted a paw. "Shinx shinx"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Opal watched them both curiously. "I've never seen a Pikachu before..."

Brock finally spoke up again. "Well, that's not surprising. They're usually found in the Kanto Region."

Opal whipped her gaze back to them. "Are you guys are from Kanto then?"

"Yup." Ash answered. "I'm from Pallet Town. And Brock here used to be the Gym Leader in Pewter City."

"No way!" Opal gasped. "You came all the way here from Kanto!? That is so awesome!"

"And what about you?" Asked Ash curiously. "Are you from around here?"

Opal's enthusiasm dropped considerably. "Um...yeah, kind of. I live wherever I want."

"So does that mean you're a traveling trainer too?"

"Hmph. I wish." Opal mumbled. "No, I just go from place to place. Lately I've been staying here in this town."

"But if you're not a trainer, what are you doing out here all alone?" Brock asked.

Opal, now embarrassed, looked away, rubbing her neck.

"I'm just kind of living on my own with Shinx..." She looked up at them. "We're looking for work by travelling from town to town..." She paused for a moment, hesitating. "Yeah..." She then sighed and dropped her hand. "I'm homeless, okay?" She admitted in defeat.

"Then what's stopping you from becoming a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Brock added. "The Pokémon Center offers free boarding to Pokémon Trainers. That beats sleeping on the streets any day."

"And nothing's holding you back. You could get out there and travel the world." Ash chimed in cheerily.

Opal couldn't believe it. She was so used to people drawing back in disgust when she admitted to being homeless. But these two didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked after Opal didn't answer them.

"N-nothing, I just..." Opal stammered. "...I'm a little surprised you're not..."

Ash, who obviously hadn't been listening, suddenly piped up. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you come along with us?" Brock looked at him, a little caught off-guard by his invitation, then looked at Opal.

"Wh-wha?" Opal stuttered. Shinx and Pikachu looked over at the small group curiously.

"Shinx?"

"Pika?"

"Why not?" Brock asked. "It's not a bad idea. You DO want to get out of this town, right?"

Opal looked back and forth between the two of them, confused out of her mind. "You just destroyed my bike, you barely know me, yet you want me to come WITH you?"

Ash looked away nervously. "We didn't MEAN to destroy your bike." He looked back at her. "And the more, the merrier, right?"

"Come on," Brock egged. "What have you got to lose?"

Opal paused. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She turned to her buddy Shinx for some insight. Shinx met her gaze, just as confused as she was.

"Well..." Opal turned back to Ash and Brock. "Where are you guys going exactly?"

"We're headed to Oreburgh City so I can challenge the gym and earn my first Sinnoh League badge." Ash answered, clenching a fist in determination.

Opal looked down at the ground thoughtfully. Her attention was diverted as Shinx walked over. Looking up at her with big, round eyes.

"Oh no. Not that face." Opal said, now annoyed.

Shinx didn't falter.

"Shinx, stop it right now."

Shinx still didn't let up.

"Shinx." Opal warned, now losing her patience.

Shinx then flopped down on top of her foot, rubbing against her leg. Opal sighed. How could she say to no to that?

"Alright, fine."

"SHINX!" Shinx jumped up with a big smile on his face. Opal looked back at Ash and Brock.

"Just...hold on a sec. I have to do something." She turned and raced back to the diner, Shinx following along.

"Mr. Johnson?" Opal called, bursting through the door.

"Shiiinx!"

Mr. Johnson was standing by the kitchen door.

"I saw the whole thing." He walked over to her, glaring out the window. "Do you want me to go out there and tell them a thing or two?"

Opal quickly held up a hand, waving him off. "Oh no, it's alright. They didn't mean to ruin my bike. It was an accident. I came in to tell you something else."

Mr. Johnson looked at her curiously.

"Listen, Mr. Johnson?" Opal began. "Remember that big dream I have?"

"Oh, you were telling me just a minute ago. Why?"

"I'm going to make it happen." Opal said bravely after a moment's hesitation.

"I know you can, Opal. I never had any doubts—"

"Today."

This, Mr. Johnson didn't expect.

"Today?" He repeated.

"I'm going to go on a journey, starting today. I don't know when I'll be back or what I'm going to be faced with, but I'll be with two professional Pokémon Trainers. They can help lead me to my dream-place I mentioned to you. So don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Opal..." Mr. Johnson said, taken aback.

"I know this is really sudden..." Opal explained, "...but I have to do it...I'll get there faster with a couple travel companions."

Mr. Johnson averted his gaze to the trainers outside. "Opal..." He looked back at the young woman. "...are you sure about this?"

"They seem really nice and friendly. Even Shinx liked them. I think I'll be okay with them."

Mr. Johnson just looked at her, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Don't worry." said Opal, "I promise I'll come back to see you again. I'll even give you a call sometime to let you know how I'm doing."

Mr. Johnson's expression softened and he looked down, giving a light chuckle. He looked back at her.

"You better not forget to."

"Oh come on," Opal teased, "how could I forget you? After all you've done for me and Shinx..."

Mr. Johnson knew she was right, so he just opened his arms.

"You gonna give me a hug?" he asked.

"Of course." Opal replied with a smile as she walked up and embraced him.

Shinx followed after her and rubbed against the old man's leg.

After a long, tight hug, Mr. Johnson patted Opal on the back and released her. "Don't you hurt yourself."

"I won't."

Mr. Johnson directed his attention to Shinx. "Shinx, you keep an eye on her." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied happily.

The old man looked back at Opal. "And Opal?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He said sincerely.

"I will." Opal assured him. "And I won't quit until I do."

"But when you become famous, you better promise me you'll mention me." Mr. Johnson said with a wink. Opal giggled.

"Oh I will, definitely."

Mr. Johnson placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"Now, like I said before, go make your dreams come true." He placed both hands on his hips and looked down at Shinx. "Both of you."

"Shinx!"

"Thanks, Mr. Johnson."

"Not a problem, kiddo." Mr. Johnson smiled at her. "You better get going. You got a long road ahead of you." Opal lifted her eyes, her glossy eyes sparkling.

"See you later." She looked down at Shinx, smiling the happiest smile to grace her face in a long time. Shinx returned her gaze, feeling the exact same way. With her heart a-flutter, Opal turned and raced out of the diner. Shinx stayed behind long enough to give Mr. Johnson one last affectionate rub before darting after his friend.

The old man watched them through the window, having full faith that she was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the small group stopped for lunch, the sun was already at its highest point in the sky. Opal lay in the grass with her arms behind her head, looking up at the giant mass of blue overhead. Shinx lay on his back next to her, paws suspended in midair, looking up as well.

"So is this your first time in the Sinnoh Region?" Opal asked as she saw Ash approaching.

"Yeah, actually." He replied, placing two bowls of Pokémon food on the ground. "I came here to challenge the Sinnoh League."

Pikachu, having followed his master over, plopped himself down next to one of the bowls and started eating happily. Shinx rolled over and walked over to the other bowl, sniffing it curiously. Pikachu ceased his nibbling and looked up at him.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Shinx?" Shinx looked at Pikachu then looked back at his food, sniffing it once more. Deciding it was worth a try, he picked up one of the pieces in his teeth and chewed it slowly.

"SHIIIINX!" he cried in delight, digging further into the bowl.

"The Sinnoh League, huh?" Opal contemplated. She looked over at Shinx, seeing he was once again eating too fast. "SHINX!"

Shinx looked up at her with a full mouth.

"Small bites. Slow eating." She said firmly.

Shinx nodded, gulping down his mouthful of food and resumed eating, more politely this time. Opal looked back at Ash.

"So that sounds pretty awesome. You think you'll beat them?"

"You bet!" Ash replied excitedly, "I'm aiming to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master! And with Pikachu by my side, it should be a snap!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Wow." said Opal, impressed, "I like your attitude." She smiled. "It's real upbeat. It makes ME feel more hopeful about MY dream." Shinx looked up from his bowl.

"Shinx shinx SHINX!"

"What IS your dream?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh." Opal said, suddenly unsure of herself. "Well, umm..."

Before she could utter another word, Brock suddenly popped up between the two of them.

"Lunch is ready, my dear!"

Ash yelped and stumbled backward in surprise, nearly falling over. Opal looked up at Brock, who was holding out a hand to her.

"Allow me to escort you to your seat." He said smoothly.

Opal blinked, looking at him then at his hand. Blushing, she almost took his hand, but refrained and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Oh uh, thank you, but uh, I can do it myself." She said, brushing herself off. She hurriedly walked past him and over to the table that Brock had set up earlier. Brock shrugged off the rejection and immediately followed after her.

Opal sat down in the closest seat and looked down, seeing a plate already set out in front of her. Brock appeared at her side.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked innocently. Ash sat down on the other side of the table, eyeing Brock as he did so. Opal looked up.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." She replied, quickly turning her gaze back to her food.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked. "Nothing's too good for you, my precious gemstone."

Ash dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Opal, now unimpressed, placed a finger on Brock's chest and pushed him away.

"Yes." She said curtly. "I'm sure."

"If you say so." Said Brock obliviously, sitting down in his own seat.

Ash dropped his arms down to the table and eyed Brock with a rather annoyed expression. Opal watched Brock out of the corner of her eye. Only when he was safely seated did she look back down at her food. She let out a sigh and bowed her head, folding her hands together. She was about to start her prayer when she looked up at Ash and Brock, who were watching her curiously.

"Um...you guys don't mind if I pray, do you?" She asked.

"Uh...No. Not at all." Brock answered.

"Okay, thanks." She said, smiling. She bowed her head again and muttered the same prayer from the previous morning. "Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

When she finished, she looked up and began eating. She didn't notice that Ash and Brock had watched her throughout her entire prayer as they had looked down at their own food awkwardly and begun to eat as well.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was low in the sky and had plunged everything into shadows or a bright orange light. The trio had continued on their way since lunch time and had stopped to set up camp. Shinx had just finished digging a fire pit in the ground with a bit of Opal's help.

"Very nice job, Shinx." Said Opal.

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied. Opal stood up and turned to Ash and Brock.

"We're gonna go look for some firewood, okay?"

"You don't have to do that! Ash can do it! " Brock insisted. Ash and Pikachu looked at him like he had just about lost his mind.

"Nah, it's no trouble." Opal replied, "Not to brag or anything, but Shinx and I are great firewood finders." She added with a wink.

"Well it's a good thing we have you around then." Brock said with a chuckle. Opal smiled proudly and turned to the forest.

"We'll be right back." She called as she and her furry companion ran off into the woods.

"Shinx!"

"Hurry back!" Brock called after her.

Ash watched the two disappear into the trees then turned to Brock. Brock looked back at him, noticing his look of exasperation.

"What?" He asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered with drooped ears. Brock was hopeless.

* * *

Opal walked through the forest on her own, having sent Shinx in a different direction. Her arms were laden with dead branches and twigs. She bent down to pick up another stick when something caught her eye—a brown furry swirl sticking out from one of the bushes.

"Huh?" She muttered to herself. Abandoning the stick entirely, she walked over to investigate further, pulling the branches of the bush away to get a better look.

Lying unconscious in the bush was a small cream-colored cat. It was flat on its back with its limbs sprawled out in four directions. Opal dropped her load and scooped up the poor helpless creature. She hurriedly but carefully checked the feline over.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed. Without giving it another thought, she bolted back to the campsite.

She burst into the clearing just a few minutes later.

"GUYS!" She shouted, catching the attention of her new friends. "Do you guys have any medicine or something?" She said when she reached them. "I found this poor little guy out cold."

Brock took the creature from her and examined it.

"Hold on, I have some Potions in my bag." He said, hurrying off to his backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small spray bottle. He looked down at the creature in his arms and sprayed a bit of the Potion on its wounds. "That should do it." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Where did you find it?" Ash asked Opal. Pikachu kept his eyes glued on Brock and the meowth. He crept closer and sniffed the air.

"Piiika..." He muttered suspiciously.

"It was just lying on the ground behind a bush." Opal answered, "I almost thought it was dead when I spotted it."

"Hey guys, it's waking up!" Brock called to them.

Opal looked at him and hurried over, Ash right behind her.

The cream-colored cat slowly opened its eyes, looking up at Brock. Its eyes shot open and it let out a scream, startling everyone. It jumped out of Brock's arms and landing on its hind legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWOIPS DOIN HERE!?" It shouted. "WHERE ARE MY PALS JESSIE AND JAMES!?" It looked around frantically for its two friends.

"WHOA!" Opal exclaimed. "It TALKS!" Meowth whipped his gaze to her.

"AND WHO ARE YOU!?" He cried. Opal stepped toward him, crouching down.

"My name's Opal!" She said excitedly. "What's yours, little guy?"

Now she had done it.

"I AIN'T NO LITTLE GUY!" Meowth exploded. "MY NAME IS MEOWTH!" He looked back at the others. "How did I get here anyway!?"

"Sorry." Opal said sincerely, though her giggling didn't help. "I found you unconscious in the forest, so I brought you here to get you some help." She explained, pointing at Brock. "He's the one who healed you."

Meowth looked at Brock, who didn't seem to be too proud of this fact. He looked at the other two. Ash looked annoyed and angry. Pikachu just looked downright angry.

"You were in pretty bad shape before." Opal continued, oblivious to her companion's reactions. "I'm so glad you're feeling better now." Meowth looked back at her, horribly confused.

"Meowth, was it?" Opal went on. "I've never seen a Pokémon like you around here before. What were you doing in the forest that caused you to get hurt?"

"Uhh..." Meowth stuttered. "Last ting I remember, I wasn't IN da forest."

"Huh?" Opal replied. "Well what DO you remember?" Meowth turned to Pikachu and glared at him.

"Bein blasted into da sky by dis rat's Tunderbolt."

"PIKAAAA..." Said Pikachu angrily, cheeks sparking.

"HUH!?" Opal cried, looking at Pikachu then up at Ash and Brock.

"Opal. This Meowth is a member of Team Rocket." Ash explained.

"Team Rocket?" Opal repeated, looking back at Meowth. "You mean that Pokémon-stealing organization?"

"That's the one." Brock answered, crossing his arms.

"This little cutie is a part of Team Rocket?" Opal asked, still staring at Meowth.

"You tink I'm cute?" Meowth asked.

Ash and Brock looked at Opal like she had just sprouted a second head.

"PikAAAA!?" Pikachu cried.

"Are you kidding? I ADORE cat-Pokémon!" Opal said with a smile.

Meowth stared at her. He couldn't believe it. She just gave him a compliment. He felt tears well up in his eyes and his furry lips trembled.

"No one's ever said dat about me before..."

"Really?" Opal asked. "I'm surprised. You're really cute-looking for a Pokémon. Everything about you just SCREAMS cute!"

Meowth's lips trembled even more and the tears started to spill over.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked.

"NO ONE'S EVER BEEN SO _NICE_ TO ME BEFORE!" Meowth shouted, bawling uncontrollably.

Ash and Brock looked at him, caught off-guard by his sudden display of emotion. Pikachu on the other hand, thought Meowth was being a big baby and didn't bother to hide this fact from anyone.

"Awww..." Opal cooed. "Come here, it's okay." She gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms, not helping Pikachu's perception of the matter one bit. "_I_ think you're wonderful, Meowth."

"Opal, you're not seriously falling for this act, are you?" Ash blurted out. Opal looked up at him, startled.

"So what if he works for Team Rocket? He's still a Pokémon. It's not like he's EVIL." She insisted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, he IS." Ash replied. "He doesn't even BELONG to anyone! So it's not like he's being ordered around by a trainer!"

"What?" Said Opal, trying to wrap her head around what he just said.

"The two people he travels around with aren't his trainers. It was his own choice to join them."

"Is that true?" Opal asked, looking down at Meowth, who had been watching them nervously.

"Uhhh..." Said Meowth, seating nervously. "...No!" he insisted, trying to keep his cool. "Of course not!"

Ash looked at him in disbelief and frowned. Pikachu's jaw dropped, quickly resorting back to anger. Brock however, just sighed.

"I see sweat." said Opal.

"Huh?" Meowth asked nervously.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." Meowth said, trying to be convincing. "It's just warm, that's all." Ash and Brock exchanged glances.

"Whatever." Opal sighed, deciding to drop it. She stood up. "Whether you're lying or not, I'm going to take care of you until we find your friends again."

"We don't have to find them. They'll find us." Ash grumbled, rolling his eyes. Opal glanced at him then turned her attention back to Meowth.

"Now don't think I'll be taking my eyes off of you, little dude." She said smugly. "I'm going to be watching your every move for a while, juuust in case you're not telling me the truth."

Meowth tried to smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you Chinese torture or anything like that." She said teasingly "I'll just be caring for you like you were my own Pokémon. Okay?"

"Okay..." said Meowth. He wasn't expecting that.

Shinx suddenly came zooming into the clearing, making a beeline for the fire pit. He dropped the sticks he had been carrying in his mouth and promptly stuck his tongue out and shook his head in disgust. Opal looked over at him.

"Great job, Shinx!" she called out to him.

"Shinx." Shinx replied.

"I know." Opal said with a smirk. "Wood tastes terrible, huh?"

"Shinx." he agreed, nodding. He then caught sight of Meowth.

"Shinx, this is Meowth." Opal explained. "He's going to be staying with us for a while until we get him back home."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx replied with a smile.

"But I need your help keeping an eye on him, especially at night, since I'll be sleeping and you usually like to stay awake at night."

"Shiiiinx?"

Meowth looked nervously back and forth between the two of them. Opal looked down at him.

"Meowth, that's my Pokémon, Shinx."

"Yeah, I got that." Meowth replied.

Shinx's eyes widened.

"SHINX SHINX!" he cried out in shock. Opal looked at him, startled.

"Uh, yeah, he talks." she said sheepishly.

Shinx's shock quickly turned to joy.

"SHIIIIINX!" he exclaimed. Meowth smirked smugly.

"It is pretty cool, huh?" Opal replied, looking down at Meowth and grinning.

Meowth looked up at her and smiled proudly.

"Anyway," said Opal. "we should get dinner going. I'm starving!" She started walking over to the fire pit.

"Shinx shinx shinx!" agreed the little lion cub, darting around in circles excitedly.

"Way ahead of you." said Brock, already digging supplies out of his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after nightfall, the gang sat themselves around the campfire for dinner. Opal sat on the ground with her legs crossed in front of her and Meowth nestled in her lap.

"Was that good?" She asked, having just given him the last morsel of her food.

"Mm hm." Meowth answered blissfully before realizing what he had just admitted to. "You know..." he added. "for a twoip's cookin'."

Brock's eyebrow twitched angrily as he held his tongue. Opal looked at him, thinking she had better say something before he exploded.

"You know what? Your meals are some of the best I've had in YEARS. I'm not used to getting a hot meal." She said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." said Brock, perking up. "I can only prepare the best for YOU, Opal." He added, earning an eye-roll from Ash and a giggle from Opal.

"Well thanks." She said humbly, "It means a lot."

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx chimed in, looking up from his bowl.

"Well..." said Opal, standing up. "Now that Meowth and I are done eating, I think we're gonna go to bed."

"Hold on." said Ash, looking up at her. "Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"No." Opal replied, "I usually sleep on the grass or in trees."

Brock jumped up, startling everyone else in the process.

"The trees are no place for a lady!" he cried dramatically. He then gestured to his own sleeping bag and added gleefully, "Take mine!"

"Uh, that's alright Brock, you don't have to..." Opal began.

"I insist!"

"But you're going to be cold without it, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about me." Brock insisted, "I can handle it."

"Well..." Opal said, pondering, "If you absolutely insist, I guess I can't say no..."

"Great!" said Brock triumphantly.

"Thanks, Brock." Opal said gratefully, "That's really generous of you."

"Not a problem." said Brock with a smile, "If a pretty woman is in need, I feel obligated to step in and do what I can."

"Pr...pretty woman?" Opal stuttered, blushing like mad.

"Well, sure." Brock replied simply. Opal stared at him for a minute before shaking her head clear.

"Well, clearly you're talking about somebody else." She said sourly, "Because if you haven't already noticed, I'm a hobo. Nothing is 'pretty' about some girl who gets her daily meals from a garbage can. Good night." With that, she turned and walked away, Shinx bounding after her.

Brock watched her go, unsure of what just happened or what he could have done wrong. Still holding onto Meowth, Opal walked over to the sleeping bag and, after zipping it open, sat down on top of it.

"I guess you're gonna have to sleep with me in the sleeping bag." she said, looking down at him.

"Dat's okay, I can sleep somewhere else." Meowth said.

"Oh no." said Opal. "I have to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"But—" Meowth started.

"I can't let you go off by yourself knowing you're a member of Team Rocket." Opal insisted. "Besides, you could be attacked by wild Pokémon if you're sleeping by yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine." Meowth said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Opal slipped further into the sleeping bag and zipped it up.

"Hey, Meowth?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but why did you join Team Rocket?"

Meowth looked away, contemplating on how best to answer her question.

"I understand if you don't feel like telling." Opal said after a moment's pause, "That's kind of personal."

Meowth remained looking away, determined not to answer her while Shinx watched them curiously from his spot on the grass.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Opal said glumly, looking away as well. Meowth looked back at her.

"Well..." said Opal, trying to cheer up as she looked back at him, "whatever the reason was, I'm sure you had good intentions behind it."

Meowth looked away again, sweating nervously. Opal giggled.

"But, if you didn't, I can understand that, too. Nobody's perfect." She smiled at him sweetly. Meowth looked back at her in wonder.

"You don't care that I'm a bad cat?"

"Of course I care." Opal replied, the corners of her mouth drooping. "It's never good to be...bad. But I'm not going to hate you because of it. I have no reason to. The way I see it, you're just another soul in this world who needs love."

Meowth watched her as she spoke, taking in every word.

Opal smiled again and snuck in a scratch behind his ears. This immediately melted the talking feline in her arms. She moved her hand down to his chin as he purred away.

"You like that, huh?" She said with a giggle. Meowth just kept on purring as a response. Opal kept up the scratches for a bit longer before she found herself growing drowsy.

"I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go to sleep...No sneaking off, okay?"

"Mm." was Meowth's only response, as he was too content to care about anything else.

"Cool. Good night, Meowth." She craned her neck and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, just below his golden charm.

Meowth's eyes popped open and he looked at her, blushing beneath his fur. But Opal had already closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep. Meowth stared at her before deciding he might as well get some shut-eye too, and closed his eyes. Shinx rested his chin on his front paws, keeping an eye on Meowth as Opal had requested of him earlier.

* * *

The next morning, the trio and their Pokémon set out on their journey to the next city. Opal carried Meowth in her arms and he showed his appreciation by wrapping his arms around her neck as he purred away. Pikachu eyed them from his spot on Ash's shoulder while Shinx watched them from the ground curiously.

"Mm, you're so cute and cuddly!" said Opal, snuggling her face in Meowth's fur. Meowth merely continued to purr in response. Shinx looked down, giggling softly to himself. "Hey Ash," Opal said, looking up. "you said Meowth has no Trainer, is that right?"

"Uh...yeah." Ash replied, looking back at her. "But why not just ask him yourself?"

"Oh..." Opal dropped her head, blushing in embarrassment before looking at Meowth. "Meowth, it's true that you don't have a Trainer, right?"

"Mm-hm." Meowth replied blissfully. "I'm as freelance as dey come."

"Do you..." Opal said, looking away, "WANT a trainer?"

Ash stopped in his tracks and spun around, causing Pikachu to nearly topple to the ground. "You can't be serious!" He cried. Brock had also stopped and was looking at Opal peculiarly. Meowth was looking up at her in awe.

"Well, why not?" she asked, looking up at the boys, "It's not a bad idea."

"You...want...ME?" Meowth stammered, his lips quivering.

"Well of COURSE I do!" cried Opal, looking down at him with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tears welled up in the cream-colored feline's eyes and he suddenly started bawling.

"Aw, it's okay, Meowth." Opal cooed as she held him closer. Meowth responded by burying his face in her shoulder, still sobbing. Opal stroked the back of his head. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to cry."

"Opal, you CAN'T keep him!" Ash insisted, "Are you forgetting he's a member of Team Rocket!?"

"He's right." Brock chimed in, "The last thing we need is a double agent that we can't trust!"

"Pika! Pikapika!" Pikachu added angrily.

"Shiiiinx..." Shinx whimpered, looking up at them all.

Opal looked up and shot them a nasty glare. Brock's resolve faltered.

"B-but if you really want him, you can keep him!" he stammered, "How can I say no to you?"

"BROCK!" Ash shouted, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Pika-chu!"

"You guys don't want him around?" Opal asked, "Fine. I'm leaving then." She looked away and started marching ahead, Shinx trotting along behind her sadly. Meowth looked up at her in shock, tears still streaming down his furry face.

"WAIT!" Brock cried out desperately, racing after her. "I'm sorry! He can stay!"

Ash and Pikachu stared after them in disbelief.

"I've made up my mind." Opal said firmly, still walking. "You guys won't give him a chance, so why should I give YOU one?"

"But we CAN give him a chance!" Brock insisted. He looked at Ash, looking for back-up. "Right!?"

"Uh..." Ash started.

"Right!" Brock looked back at Opal before Ash could say no. "Please don't go!" He pleaded.

Opal paused in her tracks and looked back at Brock, who was now on his knees, hands folded together.

"You promise to give him a chance?" she asked, frowning.

"YES!" Brock responded.

"Ugh..." Ash grumbled, bringing a hand up to his face.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu concurred, hanging his head.

Opal looked down at Shinx for a second opinion. One look at his sad little face told her she should give these two what she was asking for Meowth—a second chance. She looked back at Brock with a sigh.

"Okay, we'll stay."

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Brock exclaimed as he sprung to his feet. Opal pointed at him, sticking her finger in his face.

"But if EITHER of you" She began, shifting her arm to point at Ash instead, "make any funny business, I'm gonna kick your asses!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing!" Brock assured her cheerfully. Opal looked back at him, withdrawing her arm.

"You better keep that promise, or else I WILL leave." She said stiffly.

She then caught sight of the feline creature in her arms looking up at her in amazement. She looked down at him and smiled reassuringly, stroking his head. Only when Meowth went back into his blissful state did she look back at Brock.

"Shall we continue?"

"Of course!" Brock replied ecstatically.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's start walking." Opal smiled and turned to continue walking. Brock immediately fell in step behind her.

"Right behind you!"

Ash watched them go for a moment before sighing and following after them.

"Pika..." mumbled Pikachu, ears drooped.

None of them noticed that they were being watched by a small brown bird hiding in the trees.

"Star?" the bird chirped curiously. Suddenly, it caught sight of Shinx's star-shaped tail bobbing up and down in the air as he walked.

"Starly!" the brown bird swooped down on Shinx, grabbing hold of his tail in its beak.

"SHIIIINX!" Shinx cried out, jerking his tail away from his attacker. In doing so, he had sent the starly flying forward, right past the three trainers.

"STAAARRR!" it shrieked, trying to right itself before crashing onto the dirt path. "STAR!" it yelped as it skidded into a tree. "Starlyyy..."

Upon seeing this scene play out in front of them, the trio had stopped in their tracks and now watched the poor little bird.

"What on earth?" said Opal.

"Where did it come from?" Brock wondered aloud.

Shinx then pushed his way past them and stood, hackles raised, growling at the starly.

"It must have been watching us from the trees." Opal suggested, looking around.

"It looks like the impact with the tree did some real damage." Brock slipped off his backpack and pulled out a spray bottle. He walked over to the small bird and knelt down, spraying it with the potion.

After being sprayed with the concoction, it was mere minutes before the starly hopped back to its feet.

"Star-r-r-r-r-r!" it shook the dirt off its feathers and picked at its wing with its beak.

"There." Said Brock, smiling, "Feel better?"

"Star?" the starly stopped cleaning itself and looked up at Brock.

"I gotta check this out." Ash said, walking over as he pulled his Pokédex and flipped it open.

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon." Chimed the robotic voice, "Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice."

"Star?" Starly looked at Ash, tilting its head.

"Oh," Said Opal, stepping closer, "it's adorable."

"Shiiiiiinx..." Shinx growled.

"Star?" the starly looked up at Opal and Meowth, then proceeded to look at everyone else again. Feeling intimidated, it hopped into the bushes to hide.

"I gotta catch it!" Ash exclaimed, taking a Pokéball off of his belt. "Aipom! I choose you!" he tossed the Pokéball into the air and out popped a purple and yellow monkey-like creature.

"Pom pom!" Aipom chattered happily.

"Ooh, a pokémon battle!" Opal said excitedly. She eagerly stepped out of the way, pulling Brock along with her. "This is gonna be good!"

Ash pointed to the bushes.

"Alright, Aipom, use Swift Attack on those bushes!"

Aipom immediately leapt up into the air as the 'hand' on the end of her tail started to glow.

"AiiiiiiiiiiPOOOOOM!" With a swish of her tail, she sent a barrage of stars raining down on the bushes. Starly leapt up out of the bushes, squawking in surprise.

"Whoa!" Opal exclaimed. She seemed to be unaware that she was still holding onto Brock's arm, and even more unaware that he seemed to be enjoying this fact. That is, until she finally looked down at her hand and immediately withdrew it, wrapping her now free arm around Meowth. Brock, apparently unaware of anything BUT the fact he had a pretty girl clinging to him, snapped back to reality in time to see Starly use Whirlwind Attack.

"Aipom, hang in there and use Focus Punch!" Ash ordered.

Aipom braced herself against the wind storm as her tail started to glow again. The wind ceased and Ash's voice rang out.

"Aipom! Starly's coming in with a Quick Attack!"

Aipom looked up to see Starly nose diving right at her. She barely had time to react when Starly collided with her head-on. She tumbled backwards, but righted herself after one back flip. Starly swooped down on her and proceeded to repeatedly slap her across the face with his wings.

"I know you can do it, Aipom!" Ash encouraged her.

Aipom, tail still glowing after all this time, finally spun around and socked Starly square in the gut, dazing him momentarily.

Ash seized the opportunity and threw a spare pokéball, hitting Starly directly in the face, knocking him out. The pokéball opened and sucked in the brown bird in a beam of red light. The ball fell to the ground and the button flashed three times before fading away with a loud "DING".

"Awesome!" Ash shouted triumphantly, "We did it, Aipom!" He snatched up the pokéball and held it up in the air, posing. "Alright! I caught a Starly!" His two pokémon posed along with him.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Aipompom!"

"Awesome, Ash!" Opal cried, rushing over, "You're a really good Trainer!"

"Thanks." Ash responded. He looked at the Pokéball in his hand. "Alright, Starly." He tossed the ball into the air. "Come on out!"

The ball opened and released Starly in a blinding flash of white light.

"Starly!" the brown bird chirped happily.

Shinx immediately pounced forward, sticking his face in Starly's so they were nose-to-beak and growled. Starly looked away nervously and chirruped an apology. Shinx stared the poor bird down for a moment before backing off, grumbling an acceptance.

With that, Pikachu and Aipom hopped forward and introduced themselves to their new teammate.


	4. Chapter 4

After Ash's successful first Pokémon catch, the gang continued on their way to Jubilife City. The sun hung overhead, mercilessly beating down upon them through the large gap in the trees.

"Ugh" Opal sighed as they trudged along, "I feel gross."

Brock paused, his nose buried in a guidebook. "It says here that there's a river nearby."

"Oh my gosh!" Opal cried, immediately perking up, "I think I know where that is!"

Brock looked up and turned to her. "Lead the way." He said

"Alright, but keep up!" With that, she turned and disappeared into the forest, Shinx racing after her.

Before too long, she emerged from the trees again to step into a wide, grassy, green clearing. A river flowed gently on the side of the clearing opposite her. Her eyes lit up as she beheld the sight before her.  
>"Found it!" she called over her shoulder. Moments later, Shinx emerged from the trees behind her, followed by Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.<p>

Shinx took off toward the river shouting at the top of his little lungs "Shinxshinxshinxshinxshinxshinxshinx!" Then, with a running leap, he plunged into the water with a huge splash.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt to the ground from his perch on Ash's backpack and dashed over to the river. He dove headlong into the water, sending a wave directly over Shinx's head.

When Pikachu surfaced again, he was met by a face full of water, courtesy of Shinx. The two of them burst into a fit of giggles as a full-on splash war ensued. Soon, everyone was partaking in the fun, either playing in the water, or relaxing on the shore with their toes dipped.

Opal was sitting on a log which was right on the water's edge, her zip-off pants now transformed to shorts and her feet fully immersed in the cool water. She was leaning back with her face turned upward, eyes closed as she soaked up the sun, which shone radiantly on her blonde hair. Meowth sat next to her in the same exact position, his short legs sticking straight out in front of him.

Shinx hopped up on the log and shook his whole body to rid himself of the excess water. Opal snapped out of her relaxed state and shielded her face with her hands, laughing. Meowth, on the other hand, immediately jumped behind the log to avoid getting wet. When Shinx stopped shaking, he looked up at Opal, his fur standing upright in all directions.

Opal looked down at him and immediately burst out laughing. "You look so weird!" she said between giggles.

"Shinx!" Shinx replied happily, hopping over her lap to her other side and looking at Meowth curiously. "Shinx shinx shinxshinx shinx shinx shinx?"

"Am I a super Pokémon?" Meowth repeated, climbing back onto the log. "Well I can see why you would tink dat, but no." He added proudly, earning another giggle from Opal.

"Shinx shinx shinx shinx shinxshinx shinx shinxshinx?" Shinx asked.

"How can I walk and talk like a human?" Meowth repeated again. "Dat's easy. I taught myself to impress a girl."

"Shiiinx?"

"A girl?" Opal said, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yup." Meowth answered with a smile. "She was the most beautiful Meowth I ever laid eyes on." His smile faded and his shoulders slumped. "But she called me a freak for walkin and talkin like a human."

"Aww..." Opal said sadly, reaching over to pat his head. "It's a little different, but you're not a freak."

"Shinx! Shinx shinxshinx!" Shinx added. Meowth whipped his gaze to him.

"You think I'm...awesome?" He said, unable to believe his ears.

"Shinx!" Shinx confirmed.

"How can you NOT be awesome if you can walk and talk like a human?" Opal added. Meowth stared at her.

"No one's ever said dat about me before..."

"Well you can't say that anymore, now can you?" Meowth rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "So, are you gonna find yourself a new girl?" Opal asked, grinning with one eyebrow raised.

Meowth's eyes shot open and he felt his face grow hot. "Wha-HUH!?"

"I mean, the meowth that you tried to impress turned you down, so are you going to find yourself someone who DOES like you?"

"Uhh..." Meowth stammered, his face growing hotter still.

Opal gasped. "Or did you already find someone?" She exclaimed eagerly.

Meowth was sweating now and his eye was twitching.. "Ehhh..."

"Come on, tell me all about her!" Opal urged. "I promise to keep it a secret." She bent down, sticking her face in his, smiling from ear to ear. "Please?" Shinx leaned in closer as well, wearing the same silly grin. Luckily for Meowth, a distraction in the form of Ash's aipom and starly appeared at that exact moment.

Aipom was climbing the tree behind them, ignoring a seemingly angry Starly's shouting.

"Starly starly!"

"Aipom pom" Aipom replied confidently. She grabbed hold of a branch that hung over the river and jumped off, swinging back and forth by her tail.

"Star starly STARLY!" Starly shouted, flapping in midair above her.

Aipom, now ignoring starly completely, finally let go of the branch and soared through the air with a double front flip and

SPLASH

A wave of water washed over the trio on the log, soaking them and causing Shinx to fall off onto the shore.

Aipom popped her head out of the water, laughing.

"Starly STARLY!" Starly shouted, flying over to her and hovering above the water as he told her off.

Aipom looked up at him, listening to his rant for just a few seconds before splashing him as well.

A short while later, Opal sat in the grass with Meowth in her lap, drying him off with a towel.  
>"Better?" She asked, after finishing up with the charm on his head.<p>

"Uh-huh." Meowth replied contentedly.

"Good, I'm glad." Opal replied, scratching his ear.

Shinx sat on the grass, watching them from afar thoughtfully. He looked around and spotted Brock's backpack, which was completely unattended. His eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet and darted over to the bag. He rummaged through it and emerged moments later, licking his furry lips. He made his way over to a patch of flowers and flopped down in the middle of it, sighing happily.

Brock, now out of his swim trunks and back in his regular clothes, made his way over to his backpack just seconds later and began rummaging through it. After a bit, he looked over at the folding table then back at his bag, highly confused. Ash took notice from a few yards away.

"What's wrong, Brock?" he asked, walking over.

"I know I had some berries in here. I was going to use them for lunch, but they're gone." Brock responded.

Opal appeared on the scene with Meowth in her arms. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Some berries that I had in my backpack just disappeared." Brock repeated.

"Oh..." said Opal, looking at the bag then back at him. "Well that's unfortunate..."

No one noticed Shinx eyeing them smugly from the flowerbed.

Opal looked out at the forest. "It's not a big deal. We can just go find some more berries in the forest—"

"SHINX!" Shinx interrupted, jumping to his feet and racing over. "Shinx shinx shinx shinx shinx!"

Meowth looked down at him. "You want ME to go with you to find some more?"

"Shinx! Shinx shinx shinx!" Shinx confirmed, nodding eagerly.

Opal looked at Shinx then at Meowth. "Well I suppose it's not a bad idea. You need the exercise anyway. I've been holding you all day..." she said before adding, "Unless you don't want to go, that's okay, too."

Meowth pondered for a moment before answering. "Ah, why not?"

"Okay" said Opal, kneeling down to place Meowth on the grass. "Have fun, you two. Don't get lost."

"Shinx!" Shinx said before romping off to the forest.

"Hey!" Meowth shouted, "Wait for MEOWTH!"

"Bye Shinx, bye Meowth!" Opal called after them, waving.

"Shiiiinx!" Shinx called over his shoulder.

"Bye Opal!" Meowth called over his shoulder right before colliding with a tree. "OOF!"

"Are you okay!?" Opal called out to him.

Meowth staggered backwards. "Yeah...I'm just fine..." He shook his head and darted into the forest after Shinx.

"Don't hurt yourselves either!" Opal called to both of them before turning to the two boys. "If you ask me, Meowth's been doing very well. He's not being bad or anything."

"I think this is just an act." said Ash scornfully. Opal glared at him.

"Well. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" She said shortly.

Meowth and Shinx made their way through the forest. Meowth was focused on finding berries, but Shinx's attention was divided. He kept looking back at Meowth thoughtfully, until he finally spoke up.

*_Sooo, you never answered her question._* he said, looking away.

"Huh?" Meowth asked, looking at him. "What question?"

*_Opal's question._* Shinx replied, looking back at Meowth. *_The one about who you're in love with._*

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!" Meowth shouted.

*_Yes you are!_* Shinx replied, giggling. *_You were blushing when she asked!_*

"NO I WASN'T!"

*_Yes you weeerrre..._*

"Listen, ya fur-coated battery." Meowth spat, having had enough. "I ain't in love with anyone. And dat includes dat trainer of yours!"

Shinx stopped in his tracks. *_What?_*

Meowth marched ahead a few more steps before freezing in place as he realized what he had just said. The two of them just stood there, Meowth staring straight ahead and Shinx staring at the back of Meowth's head.

*_WHAAAAA!?_* Shinx cried suddenly. *_You're in love with OPAL!?_*

"NO I'M NOT WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!?" Meowth shouted as he spun around.

*_HOW COULD YOU BE IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN?! YOU'RE A POKEMON!_*

"IN CASE YA HADN'T NOTICED, I'M MORE HUMAN THAN POKEMON!"

*_BUT YOU'RE STILL A POKEMON!_*

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER!?"

*_But—But—_* Shinx stammered, *_I-I'm sorry, I just never met a Pokémon who was into humans before..._*

"Is dere sometin WRONG wit it?" Meowth demanded.

*_Well...um..._* Shinx looked down nervously. *_I don't know...No one ever told me if it's wrong or not..._* His eyes trailed up to find Meowth's. *_And Opal taught me everything I know. She's kind of like my adoptive mom.* _There was a pause as Shinx thought on this matter some more._ *Now that I think about it, I think Opal's more POKEMON than HUMAN._*

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

*_Um, well, before I was even born, Opal was living with my parents in our cave. She was 8 years old when I was born...and even though she was a human, my mom and dad raised her like she was a part of the family. So she's kind of like my sister, but at the same time she's kind of like my mom, because Opal decided to take me with her when we left the cave and cared for me ever since._*

Meowth just stared at him, taking in this information.

*_...But so...yeah..._* Shinx continued, *_Opal likes being around Pokémon more than people, too...She doesn't always find it easy to trust humans, because she's kind of scared of them. I don't know why, though. But she would do anything for Pokémon, bad or not. She would even die for you and me, because she loves us so much._*

Meowth looked down thoughtfully.

*_Well...I dunno if Opal is into pokémon like you are into humans, buuuuut..._* Shinx began, *_if it helps, she likes daisies._*

Meowth looked up. "Daisies, huh? Okay. Thanks."

*_Sure._* Shinx replied, *_And uh, I think she likes pecha berries the best, too._*

"Pecha berries. Right."

They continued walking, Shinx thinking out loud. *_Let's see. What else does she like?... Oh! She LOVES music and dancing! And she loves singing, too! In fact, she can sing and dance like a pro!_*

Meowth spun around excitedly "Really!? So can I!"

*_Cool! You should sing and dance for her then! She'd be REALLY happy if you did!_*

Meowth faltered. "Uh...well...I'm not a dancer...and I have a guitar I use to sing, but that's back with my old buddies."

*_Oh._* Shinx replied simply. *_That's okay._* he added, lighting up. *_Maybe Brock or Ash or Pikachu have one they'll let you borrow._*

Meowth chuckled. "Yeah. I'd love to see one o' DEM attempt sometin like dat."

*_Hey Meowth, why do they hate you so much anyway?_*

"Well ya know I'm a member o' Team Rocket."

*_Well how come ya joined?_* Shinx asked, raising a brow.

"Uh...Well after dat girl broke my heart, I just wanted to prove myself. To be Top Cat."

*_By becoming someone that everyone wants dead?_*

"Whoa!" Meowth cried. "Dat's a little harsh, don'tcha tink!?"

*_Well it pretty much sums up what most people think about Team Rocket nowadays. And I'll tell you one thing; making yourself a wanted criminal is NO WAY to impress a lady. ESPECIALLY one like Opal._*

Meowth's eye twitched as what Shinx said sunk in. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders pathetically. "You're right..." he muttered.

*_So...You ARE gonna stay with us, right?_* Shinx asked apprehensively.

"Ya know," said Meowth, looking up. "I hadn't thought about that. But now dat I tink about it, I woulda thought Jessie and James woulda come for me already." His lips began to quiver.

*_Well...maybe they ARE, but it's just taking them a while. You never know._* said Shinx, trying desperately to cheer him up.

"But it usually takes dem a DAY to find me when we get separated." Meowth whined.

*_How long has it been since you got separated from them?_*

"I dunno." said Meowth, as if all hope was lost. "I was out. Ask da twoips. Dey might know."

*_You know..._* Shinx began sadly *_if you DO go...Opal's gonna be really sad..._*

"Ya tink?" Meowth asked, perking up.

*_Of course I think so. Do you SEE how much attention she gives you? She freakin' LOVES you. I'm the only one who's ever stuck with her, really..._*

"Really?"

*_Yeah. The only friends she's made don't stick around for very long cuz either she or they have to go their own way, and the reasons are always the same, cuz there's somebody or something else they want._*

Meowth hung his head again. It wasn't until Shinx shouted that he was ripped from whatever trance he was in.

*_BERRIES! We forgot to look for berries!_*

Meowth jumped out of his skin and looked at the little blue cub. "How long have we been out here?"

*_Too long!_* Shinx cried. *_We should've been back by now! Come on!_* He took off further into the forest, Meowth right behind him, struggling to keep up.

Back at the clearing, Opal was sitting on the grass, watching the forest and waiting for Shinx and Meowth to return. Brock sat next to her, feeding his Bonsly with a baby-bottle. Ash sat next to them both, looking less-than-pleased as a worried Pikachu sat in his lap.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let them go off alone." Ash said finally.

"Piiika." Pikachu agreed.

"Don't worry, they'll turn up." Opal said, her gaze still fixed on the trees. Ash turned to her.

"Meowth was probably so quick to agree to go with Shinx so he could kidnap him and bring him back to Team Rocket!"

"Pika! Pikapika!"

"If they don't turn up in the next three minutes, we'll go look for them..." Opal said after a moment's hesitation.

"Three minutes could be too late!"

"Just _shut up._" Opal growled, now starting to tremble. Brock looked up at them both.

"But—" Ash began.

Opal whirled on him. "I TRUST my own Pokémon, and Shinx ALWAYS comes back, even in the WORST of circumstances!" She turned back to the forest. "He's not defenseless..."

Ash looked back at the forest as well, deciding not to push her anymore. Brock turned his attention back to Bonsly.

Just then, two small, furry figures appeared in the clearing. Shinx was holding several berry-bearing branches in his mouth and Meowth was holding something behind his back with a blissful smile on his face.

Opal jumped to her feet and rushed over to them, leaving Ash and Pikachu gaping at them in utter disbelief. She fell to her knees when she reached them.

"Oh thank heaven!" she cried. "I was getting worried about you guys!" Meowth just stood staring at her, his blush almost visible underneath his fur. Shinx's ears and tail drooped guiltily.

"Are you guys okay?" Opal asked, "You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Shinx shook his head in response. Opal looked at Meowth, who was still frozen in place. "Are you okay too?" She reached a hand over to feel his face. "You look like you're kind of hot." Meowth blushed even harder as he tried to regain himself.

"Mmmmmm...NO, I'M FINE!" He suddenly shouted, taking a bouquet of bright yellow daisies out from behind his back. "DESE ARE FOR YOU!"

Everyone in the clearing stared at the scene in shock. Even Opal was caught off-guard. Shinx was looking back and forth between Opal and Meowth in apprehension, the branches still in his mouth.

"You...picked these for me?" Opal finally managed to ask.

"Uh-huh..." Meowth answered faintly.

Opal looked at the bouquet and lifted it out of his tiny paws. "Thank you..." She said, still not quite believing it.

"You like dem?" Meowth asked nervously.

"Yes..." Opal answered, looking back at him and smiling sweetly. "I love them...I can't remember the last time anyone's picked me daisies...How did you know?"

"Shinx told me you like Daisies." Meowth answered shyly.

Opal looked at Shinx then back at Meowth and, after placing the daisies on the ground, scooped him up in a tight embrace. "You are the sweetest, Meowth! Thank you so much!" She then planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush even more and go limp in her arms.

"Meowth?" Opal asked, looking at him to see that he had fainted. "Oh dear..." She looked at Shinx. "Did I hug him too tightly?" Shinx merely tilted his head in response, as if to say he didn't know. Opal looked back at Meowth.

"Hmm..." She stood up, carefully holding Meowth in one arm as she picked up the bouquet of Daisies. "Shinx, give those berries to Brock, please. Thanks for looking for more."

Shinx nodded and ran over to Brock as Opal walked over to the folding table. Brock looked up from feeding Bonsly as Shinx approached him.

"Thanks a lot, Shinx." said Brock as he took the branches. He stood up and followed Opal over to the table. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Oh!" Opal said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Yes, thank you. Could you please make two cups of water, one for Meowth and one for these flowers?" she asked.

"Sure." Brock replied, placing the branches and Bonsly down on the table. The little tree-like rock pokémon watched Opal and Meowth curiously. Shinx hopped up onto the table, sitting next to Bonsly, watching his "sister" and Meowth. Opal was now cradling Meowth in both arms, the bouquet lying on the table in front of her.

Brock came back a minute later with two glasses of water and placed them in front of her. "Here ya go." He said brightly.

"Thank you, Brock." Opal said, looking up at him briefly before turning her attention back to the cream-colored feline in her arms.

Ash was still in the same spot, now on his feet, Pikachu on the grass next to him as they both watched the scene before them.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked, looking down at the yellow mouse.

"Piika pika." Pikachu replied, looking back at him.

"He had the chance to take Shinx and run. But he came back. You think we should trust him?"

Pikachu looked back at the group and pondered this. He looked back at his master and answered with a cheerful "Cha!"

"Well alright then." Ash replied, sounding convinced. "Come on." He made his way over to the table to join their friends.

"Pi!" Pikachu replied as he romped after him.

Meowth, still in Opal's arms, began to wake up. When he saw where he was, he felt his face grow hot again.

"Hi Meowth. You alright?" Opal asked him.

"Yeah..." he replied weakly.

"Are you thirsty at all? I have some water for you if you are." She picked the cup of water up off the table and held it out to him. "Here you go."

Meowth, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth was, grabbed the cup and gulped down its contents.  
>"Poor thing, you were parched." Opal said with a giggle.<p>

Meowth finished off the water and smiled blissfully. "Dat hit da spot." He sighed.

"You must be hungry too." Opal said, taking the cup and putting it back on the table.

"Starvin." Meowth replied. Opal looked up at Brock.

"Hey Brock, how soon can we all eat?"

"I'll have something whipped up in no time at all." Brock said, already whipping up this "something".

"Great. Thank you." She looked back at Meowth. "I didn't make you faint by hugging you too tightly, did I?" she asked.

"Huh?" Meowth asked, puzzled. Then he remembered what happened and hurriedly answered "Uh...no."

"Okay, good!" Opal sighed in relief. "I was worried. I would've hated it if that happened. Were you just worn out from the trip in the woods?"

"Yeah...dat musta been it..." Meowth said nervously.

"Hmm. I thought so. You were gone for quite a while." Oblivious to Meowth's sheepishness, she continued on. Well I'm happy you're feeling better. And thank you again for the flowers, Meowth." She planted a kiss on his forehead just beneath his charm, making him blush even harder.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang had decided to stay by the river for the rest of the day due to the intense heat and continue on their way in the morning. The three trainers and their pokémon could be found gathered around a campfire, roasting marshmallows. Brock had Bonsly in his lap as he held a stick with two marshmallows over the fire. Ash was doing the same as Starly perched on his shoulder, watching curiously. Opal held two separate sticks over the fire, one for Meowth, and one for her, as the feline in question relaxed in her lap. Pikachu and Aipom sat side by side as they roasted their own marshmallows. Shinx was lying at Opal's feet, basking in the heat of the flames.

Opal pulled one of the sticks she was holding out of the fire and inspected the golden puff at the end. Satisfied, she lowered it to Meowth's level.

"All done." she said. Meowth looked at the marshmallow and eagerly took the stick from her and stuffed the end in his mouth. Opal giggled as she took the other stick out of the fire and ate her own marshmallow.

Ash, who was feeding a marshmallow to Starly, looked over at them. "So Opal." he said, "You never told us what your goal is."

"That's right." Brock chimed in, "I'm dying to hear."

Opal looked up at them, nervously shuffling her feet as she silently debated whether to tell them or keep her dreams to herself for fear of being made fun of. In the end, she decided to suck it up and tell them and, with a deep breath, she was off.

"It might sound a little funny, but..." she began, keeping her gaze on the ground. "...I want to sing and dance. For the rest of my life...Whether I'm happy, whether I'm sad...I just want to sing and dance..." She glanced up nervously, expecting to see them looking at her peculiarly or about to laugh. But instead, she was surprised to see them smiling at her as if she had stated something as simple as the state of the weather.

"That doesn't sound funny at all." said Ash.

"Yeah." Brock added, "But what started your passion for it?"

Opal stared at them in disbelief. When she recovered, she looked to the side thoughtfully. "Well, um...I-I don't really know WHY I got into it." she shifted her gaze back to them. "I found out I was good at it and decided to keep going with it...I..." a smile found its way onto her face. "I feel...free when I sing...and when I dance, I feel powerful, like I can do anything if I set my mind to it. I kind of want to make the big time, but..." her face fell and she diverted her gaze to the ground once more. "I don't think anyone wants to have a hobo on stage..." she concluded glumly.

"Hey."

Opal looked up at Ash.

"Don't worry about it. You've got us. And we're behind you 100%."

"Absolutely." agreed Brock.

"Pi-KA-chu!"

"Starly starly!"

"Aipom POM!"

"Bonsly!"

Opal looked around at her audience as they all put in their two cents on the matter. She was deeply moved by this display and had to look down again to hide her now glistening eyes. "Thanks, you guys..." she choked out.

"No problem." said Brock, "What are friends for?"

Opal looked up at them gratefully, her blue eyes now swimming in tears. "Oh!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry. I don't usually do that..." Something occurred to her and she gasped, looking up at them again. "Um...do you guys wanna...see a sample of what I do?" She asked humbly.

"Sure!" Brock piped up.

"You bet!" Ash agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked eagerly.

"GREAT!" Opal cried. "But I need a volunteer who's willing to join me."

"I'll do it." Meowth said without thinking.

"Cool!" Opal said ecstatically, "let's do it then!" Before he could protest, she scooped him up in her arms and, getting to her feet, walked to a clear spot nearby the fire, and set him down on the grass. She knelt down to his level. "Now, I need to know something important. Do you sing or dance?"

"I sing." Meowth replied simply.

"REALLY?" Opal exclaimed. "Let's hear it!"

"HUH!?" cried Meowth, "Right NOW!?"

"Yes! I want to hear how awesome your singing is!"

"NOW HOLD ON I CAN'T JUST DO A SOLO WITOUT MY GUITAR!" Meowth shouted.

"And whoever said this was gonna be a solo?" Opal replied smugly.

"But I need time to prepare! What's my motivation!? I don't even know what song to sing!" Opal picked him up and planted a kiss on his on his cheek, immediately shutting him up.

"You just need to calm down. Mkay, Meowth?"

"Kay..." Meowth mumbled blissfully as Opal put him back on the ground.

"Now." said Opal, straightening up. "Think of a song. Any song at all. And tell me what it is. It can even be one you made up."

Meowth looked up thoughtfully and pondered over his options for a while.

"Ah, I got nothin." He said in defeat, slumping his shoulders.

"That's totally fine. You tried." said Opal. "I'll think of one." She put her hand on her chin as _she_ pondered her options. "Now let's see...Ooo! I think I have one!" She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Meowth frowned.

"Hm..." he said, unsure of her choice. "Ah, you lead. I'll follow along." he said after a while, smiling.

"Gotcha." said Opal, "And you don't HAVE to dance if you don't want to. Or you can just try to copy what I do. Whatever you do is just fine."

"Okay." Meowth replied with a nod.

"Kay." said Opal. And with that, she began to sing in a very soulful voice. Meowth joined her after a verse or two, slightly off key. He occasionally missed a word, but recovered nicely.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, oh baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes,  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I  
>will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

_Though the breezes through the trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me, right here, right now<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<br>_  
>After the closing verse, the two of them bowed before the group. Everyone was staring at Opal in shock. Ash and Brock exchanged a quick glance before bursting into applause, the pokémon joining in with them. Opal and Meowth straightened up to face their audience. Opal was blushing modestly and Meowth was beaming proudly.<p>

"That was great, Opal!" said Ash.

"I've never seen or heard anything like it." Brock added.

"Pipikachu!"

"Thanks, guys." Opal replied before looking down at Meowth and adding, "You weren't so bad yourself, Meowth."

"Aw shucks." said Meowth, looking away. "It was notin." Opal picked him up.

"I mean it." she said sincerely. "You were really good. Sure, you messed up on a couple of words, but you recovered very well. I'm impressed." Meowth could only smile bashfully in response as his face grew hot.

"Oh my gosh." Opal said suddenly. "Idea. What if I train you to become better, and then you and I could sing together whenever?"

"Ya mean it?" Meowth asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Of course!" Opal exclaimed, "So, what do you say, Meowth? Do you wanna make the big time with me?"

"Ya gotta be kiddin me!" Meowth cried, "Da Big Time is where I was BORN to be!"

"AlRIGHT!" Opal shouted in joy, pointing to the stars dramatically. "It's settled then! We're gonna be stars and nothin's gonna stop us!"

"MeOWTH! Dat's right!" Meowth chimed in.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was tucked in their sleeping bags with the exception of Brock, who slept on the grass again. Opal opened her eyes to look at Meowth, who was sharing her bag.

"Psst. Meowth" she whispered.

"Hm?" Meowth mumbled in response.

"Are you asleep?" Opal asked.

"Mm..." was all Meowth could say.

"I need to ask you something important. I need to know the answer." Opal continued, regardless of Meowth's drowsiness.

"Mm..." Meowth muttered again, cracking an eye open. "Fire away."

"I know everyone claims that you're a bad cat, but...I don't think you are bad...at all...But...I do need to be sure of something...Do you love me?"

Meowth's heart stopped.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-HUH!?" he stammered.

"I mean, I know we made a deal about becoming big stars together, and you've been so nice and generous, but, you're not lying to me at all, are you? You actually like me instead of using me, right? Do you really love me?"

"Oh." Meowth paused to recollect himself. "Of course. I wouldn't have stuck around dis long for notin."

"So...you really do like me?"

"Yeah. You're the first person to ever REALLY care about me." Meowth admitted.

"I am?"

"Well Jessie and James cared about me in deir own way, I suppose..." Meowth's face fell. "But if they REALLY cared, dey'd have come back for me by now."

"I'm sorry..." Opal mumbled.

"Ah, who needs 'em?" said Meowth after a moment of awkward silence. "Not me. Not anymore."

Opal stroked his head. "Did you love them?" When Meowth didn't respond, she went on, cupping his face in her hands. "Well, you don't have to feel lonely or abandoned ever again, because I will always, ALWAYS be here to take care of you when you need me. You know why?...Because I love you, too." She planted a sweet, innocent peck on his furry lips, unknowingly making his heart race.

"Good night, Meowth. Sweet dreams." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she closed her eyes. Meowth stared at her as she began to hum the tune to "Amazing Grace" and gradually fell asleep in her embrace.

* * *

The next morning, the group was back on the trail to Jubilife City. Everyone was silent as they listened to Opal's humming. Opal held Meowth in her arms and walked on blissfully, unaware of Brock staring at her with his typical love-struck expression. Shinx walked along beside her and after a bit, looked down at his short legs sadly. He looked up at Opal and batted her leg with his paw.

"What is it, buddy?" Opal asked, pausing both her humming and her walking to look down at him. Shinx immediately flopped onto the ground, rolling onto his back to expose his belly in a cute manner and looked up her with huge, begging eyes.

"Shinx shinx shinx." he whimpered.

"Oh...you wanna be held?" Opal cooed as she bent down to scoop him up in her arms. Shinx chirped his thanks and licked her cheek. "You're welcome." Opal replied with a giggle as she hurried to catch up with the others.

They didn't get very far at all before all three trainers and their pokémon suddenly found themselves tumbling into the depths of a hidden pitfall. Ash, being at the head of the group, fell in a split-second before the others and landed on the floor of the pit. Pikachu, having been riding on his backpack, tumbled head-first off to the side. Unfortunately for Ash, Brock and Opal had no time to react and fell in as well, landing on top of him. Opal had lost her grip on her pokémon and the two of them landed elsewhere.

After getting over the shock of the sudden drop in altitude, Opal opened her eyes and found herself sitting in Brock's lap. Both of them stared at each other as they processed their positions and soon both of their faces were beet-red.

"I-I-I umm...s-s-sorry!" Opal stammered, wanting to get off, but unable to move. Brock stared back at her, also unable to move.

Meowth, recovered from the fall, was watching them. "Oh brother..." he mumbled.

Brock and Opal seemed unaware of anyone else when they heard a hoarse voice coming from beneath them.

"Would the two of you mind getting off of me?" Ash groaned. Brock snapped out of his trance and looked down at him.

"Oh!" he cried, "Sorry, Ash." He helped Opal off his lap and stood up himself. Opal turned to her pokémon, seeing that they were both alright, then looked upward.

"What the heck is this hole DOING here?" she asked.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Ash muttered, standing up. "MEOWTH!?" he shouted, whipping his gaze over to the bipedal feline.

"Hey, don't look at me! I had notin ta do wit it!" Meowth said hurriedly.

"Oh really!? How do we know this wasn't your plan all along!?" Ash demanded.

"HOW COULD I HAVE LED YOU HERE IF I WAS JUST ALONG FOR DA RIDE!?" Meowth shouted, arms flailing.

"Piiikaaa..." Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking.

"Hey, LAY OFF!" Opal shouted, running over to Meowth and scooping him up. Shinx leapt in front of Pikachu.

"Shiiiiiiiiinx..." he growled back.

"Pika?" Pikachu stopped sparking, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Ash opened his mouth to say something to Opal, but was cut off by Brock.

"Shouldn't we be trying figure out a way OUT of this mess?"

Ash looked at him, slightly taken aback, but soon slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah. You're right."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, a voice belonging to a woman sounded from above.

"Listen, is that a twerpy voice I hear?" the voice said.

"It shrieks to me loud and clear!" a male voice chimed in.

Meowth looked up, instantly recognizing the voices. The rest of the group looked up as well.

"Who's up there!?" Opal demanded. "Show yourselves!"

A woman with long magenta hair stepped into view. "On the wind!" she cried.

"Past the stars!" a man with chin-length blue hair appeared next to her.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." the woman continued.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place." the man added.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket..."

"And We're in your face!" They both chanted in unison.

A giant blue blob-looking creature appeared out of nowhere next to Jessie and saluted. "WoooBBUFFET!" it shouted in its gravelly voice.

Meowth couldn't help but grin stupidly from ear to ear at the sight of his old friends.

"Team Rocket!?" Opal cried, suddenly realizing who these three newcomers must be.

"I knew it." Ash growled.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" Brock demanded.

"Not until we have Pikachu." James replied slyly.

"And while you're at it, hand over that Meowth you have there, little girl!" Jessie spat at Opal.

"No way!" Opal shouted, "Go find yourself a new Meowth, because he's staying with me!"

"Shinx shinxshinx shinx SHINX!" Shinx agreed.

"And you can FORGET about Pikachu!" Ash snapped, "There's no way I'm letting you take him!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Oh really?" Jessie retorted.

"That Meowth is our Team Member!" James shouted at Opal, "What gives YOU the right to take him away from US!?"

"Because I love him and he deserves better than Team Rocket!" Opal answered. Meowth was now staring up at her in awe.

"That's what YOU think!" said Jessie, "We're taking him back, whether you like it or not!"

"Go ahead and try." Opal snarled.

"SHIIIIIIINX!" Shinx growled threateningly as his whole body sparked. Meowth looked at them all, from Shinx to Opal to his buddies at the top of the hole, unsure of what to do.

"Fine." Jessie said, her frown turning into an evil grin. "You asked for it."

James held up a remote, and with a flick of his thumb, activated whatever the remote was controlling.

Two robotic arms with giant rubber hands on the ends shot into the hole from somewhere behind Jessie and James. One plucked Meowth out of Opal's arms and the other grabbed Pikachu.

"HEY!" Meowth shouted, squirming. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? I AIN'T NO CLAW MACHINE PRIZE!"

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu cried, unable to move in the hand's grasp.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted, diving for the robotic arm only to have it dart out of his reach just in time.

"MEOWTH!" Opal cried, jumping up, grabbing hold of the arm and clinging to it as it lifted her out of the hole too.

"SHINX!" Shinx leapt up an grabbed Opal's pant leg with his teeth.

"OPAL!" Brock cried, jumping up and grabbing her around the waist. Ash jumped up and grabbed onto Brock and all four of them were lifted out of the hole with Meowth.

"AAAH! GET OFF!" Opal cried, feeling like her hips were going to disconnect from her waist. Ash and Brock obediently let go and dropped down to the ground, glaring at Team Rocket. Shinx landed beside them, growling.

When the arm stopped moving and lowered down to the ground, Opal jumped off and tried prying Meowth out of its grip.

"GET LOST!" Jessie shouted, pushing her aside. She turned to Meowth and pulled him out of the rubber hand with ease and giggled. "We missed you Meowth." She said cheerily. Opal retaliated by pushing her over.

"**YOU** GET LOST!" she shouted. Jessie fell to the ground, losing her grip on Meowth. Opal immediately scooped him up. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Meowth muttered, dazed. "I'm fine..."

Before she could react, Opal felt herself being lifted off her feet and high into the air. Meowth tumbled to the ground again and looked up. The robotic arm had grabbed her around the waist.

James stood off to the side, chuckling as he held the remote. "No one's going to steal our team mate."

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Opal hollered as she struggled to get free.

James continued to chuckle victoriously and was tackled to the ground with incredible force by Brock. The remote flew out of his hands and skidded across the dirt. Ash snatched it up and pressed one of the buttons. Both claws opened up, releasing Opal and Pikachu.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted angrily, landing on all fours.

"Alright, Shinx!" Opal called out to him, getting to her feet after landing on her bottom. "Time to fight! Use Thunder Fang!"

"SHINX!" Shinx charged forward, his mouth glowing with blue electricity. He leapt through the air and clamped his jaws on Jessie's arm, engulfing her in electric waves, causing her to shriek her signature cry of pain.

"PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted.

"PiiiiiiiikaCHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried, sending a bolt of lightning straight at James, who also shrieked his own signature cry of pain.

Jessie and James collapsed on the ground, still smoking from their attacks. However, they seemed to forget all about being electrocuted when they felt themselves being lifted up off the ground by the robot arms.

"HEY PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Jessie demanded.

"WE'RE THE ONES SUPPOSED TO BE HOLDING YOU HOSTAGE!" whined James

"AHHH, I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS!"

"LET US GO!"

"Alright, Pikachu!" said Ash, still holding the remote. "Use Thunderbolt AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!" Jessie shrieked, "Use Counter!"

James managed to wriggle one of his arms free and threw a poké ball down to the ground. "Mime Jr.! Mimic Wobbuffet's move and attack the twerps!"

Wobbuffet's body glowed with a faint pink light as Pikachu's attack closed in on them. Mime Jr. appeared on the scene in a blinding flash and copied his blue comrade. The bolt of lightning hit them and faltered for a second before turning right back around and hitting Pikachu at four times its original power.

Pikachu shrieked in pain as his rebounded attack engulfed him.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted helplessly.

Stray bolts flew everywhere and a few hit Opal and Meowth. The two of them screamed in pain, alerting Ash and Brock to their predicament.

"OPAL!" they both shouted at once.

"SHINX!" Shinx cried.

As quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Pikachu's legs nearly gave out underneath him, but he managed to stay in his crouching position. Opal's legs did give out and she collapsed to her knees, holding Meowth tightly. Meowth lay limp in her arms, having fainted.

"Opal!" Brock rushed to her side. "Are you okay!?"

"Shinx shinx shinx!" Shinx cried, rushing over.

Unable to respond, Opal trembled violently and her head hung limply. Meowth slowly came to and blinked his eyes as he looked up at her. He called out to her, but she still didn't respond. Instead, she fell weakly to her side. Brock knelt down beside her as Meowth wriggled out of her arms. He watched her sadly before his attention was redirected to his former team mates.

He watched them still struggling against the robotic hands as their two most useless pokémon stood by. He frowned at the pathetic display and his eyes trailed over to Ash, who was still in possession of the remote. He ran over to him.

"Hey twoi—I mean, Ash!" he called as he ran over.

Ash, who was making sure Pikachu was okay, looked up. His face warped into a nasty glare as he saw the feline approaching. "What do YOU want?" he hissed.

"Hey, chill out." Meowth said nervously, "I'm just here to talk. Listen. I know Jessie and James haven't exactly been saints, but they CAN be. They just need a little nudge."

"WHAT!?" Jessie's ear-piercing shriek attracted both their attention. "What are you TALKING about!?"

"Are you out of your MIND!?" shouted James.

Meowth's eye twitched and he whirled around to face them properly. "SHUT YER YAP! I'M TALKIN HERE!" He turned back around to face Ash, perfectly calm. "As I was saying..."

While no one was looking, James reached for another one of his poké balls and popped it open. A blinding light erupted from it and faded to reveal a giant flytrap pokémon. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James ordered.

Ash's attention was torn from Meowth and he dropped the remote to scoop up his injured pikachu, shielding it with his own body from the attack. Just in time too, for Carnivine had already opened up its huge jaws and was shooting a barrage of blowing seeds at the three of them.

"ASH! PIKACHU!" Brock shouted helplessly as Opal managed to lift her head to look.

Mime Jr. spotted the remote on the ground and danced over to it blissfully. He picked it up in both tiny hands and pressed one of the buttons. The rubber hands released their grip and Jessie and James fell gracefully to the ground, landing on their feet. They immediately took off running, calling their pokémon back to their balls. James raced over to Meowth, who was lying dazed on the ground and followed Jessie to their hot air balloon.

Meowth woke up to see he was being carried away by James. "HEY!" he shouted, flailing. "PUT ME DOWN! I AIN'T GOIN NOWHERE!"

"SHINX!" Shinx called, racing after them. Opal shakily pushed herself up and hurried after them. She had trouble walking at first and limped for the first few steps, but recovered quickly and broke into an unsteady run.

"Get back here!" she cried hoarsely.

"Opal!" Brock exclaimed, rushing after her.

Jessie and James jumped inside the green basket attached to their Meowth-head balloon. Jessie fired up the heat source and they lifted off the ground.

"No!" Opal cried, gaining a huge burst of speed as she scrambled to catch up with them. With a flying leap, she grabbed onto the edge of the basket, holding on for dear life as it lifted higher and higher into the air. Shinx tried to leap up with her, but failed and could only watch as Opal got farther and farther away. Brock caught up to Shinx and stared up at the balloon, calling out to Opal in desperation.

Ash, who had collapsed after receiving the full brunt of Carnivine's attack, pushed himself up halfway with difficulty. Pikachu was watching him, worried for his master's well-being, his ears pinned back sadly. Ash turned weakly to behold the scene that was happening to his left. Pikachu followed his gaze and his ears shot up in alarm as he saw their new friend dangling from the hot air balloon, now several meters above the ground.

Up in the hot air balloon, no one noticed Opal hanging on to the basket.

"Finally, we have you back!" said James, holding Meowth up.

"After looking for so long, our hard work paid off and we're back together!" Jessie cried blissfully.

Meowth glared at them, dangling in James's grasp. "YOU NUMBSKULLS BETTER GET ME OFFA THIS TING RIGHT NOW!" he screamed suddenly, flailing about.

"But we just got ON here." James replied, putting Meowth down on the basket floor.

"Don't tell me you need to go to the bathroom." Jessie sighed.

Meowth slapped his forehead, mumbling. "Oi vey..."

It was then that all three of them suddenly noticed a single hand on the edge of the basket. Opal was pulling herself up with great difficulty, but soon her face peeked over the edge.

"It's the new twerp!" Jessie and James cried in unison.

Opal pulled herself inside the basket. She was sweating from overexertion and was glaring at the two Rocket agents coldly. "Give...back...my...MEOWTH!" She growled. Meowth perked up, grinning stupidly as a tear formed in his eye.

"Not on your LIFE, you little punk!" Jessie spat.

"Get lost or we'll be forced to take you captive!" ordered James.

Opal was trembling as she clenched her fists. "I'm not going ANYWHERE until you give me back my partner!" This caught Jessie and James's attention.

"PARTNER!?" they repeated.

"Meowth and I made a promise, and I'm making sure nothing and nobody breaks it!" Opal announced, just before throwing a punch at James. James ducked, dodging the punch easily as Jessie aimed a powerful kick straight into Opal's stomach.

Opal collapsed to her knees, doubled over in pain and wincing.

"WHAT WAS **THAT** FOR!?" Meowth demanded, glaring up at Jessie.

"What do you MEAN 'what was that for!?' She was trying to kidnap you!" Jessie replied.

"We're not just going to let her steal you away from us again!" James added.

"NO ONE KIDNAPPED ME!" Meowth screamed, "IT'S NOT **HER** FAULT YA TOOK SO LONG TO FIND ME!"

"WHAT!?" Jessie shrieked, "We were separated for only a DAY!"

"IT'S ALSO NOT HER FAULT DAT DA **TWOIPS** WERE DA REASON WE GOT SEPERATED IN DA FOIST PLACE!" Meowth shouted.

"Who _CARES_ ABOUT HER!?" Jessie demanded.

"**I** DO!"

"But WHY!?" Jessie shouted, "SHE'S JUST AN ANNOYING TWERP!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"But Meowth," James said, relatively calmly, "she's with the OTHER twerps! Of course she's annoying!"

"NO SHE ISNT!" yelled Meowth, whirling on him. "SHE AINT **NOTIN** LIKE DA OTHER TWOIPS!"

"How do YOU know!?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah." James concurred, "What makes HER so special? Why do you like HER so much!?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON TO _CARE_ ABOUT MEOWTH!" Meowth screamed these words louder than he had ever yelled before, and now he was panting heavily, glaring at his teammates, who stared at him in shocked silence.

"That's not true!" Jessie claimed angrily after she had recovered. "Why would the twerps EVER care about TEAM ROCKET!?"

"Meowth, what are you saying?" James asked softly.

"I never SAID the TWOIPS would." Meowth replied. "All I'm saying is that SHE cares for me a lot more than YOU TWO!"

"Meowth, that's not true." James insisted. "We DO care about you."

"If we didn't care about you, we wouldn't have gone looking for you." Jessie added.

"And whenever we part, we KEEP coming back for you because we're more than a team. We're friends." James continued sadly.

"Friends 'til the end." Jessie agreed, her voice cracking.

"WELL I—Huh?" Meowth had begun to retaliate before fully registering what they had said. He looked at them both curiously.

I know a lot of the time we don't get along very well..." James began.

"But we keep trying and we always stick it out together, even when things aren't going our way." Jessie said, finishing the thought.

"We keep looking to you because we love you, Meowth." James added.

Meowth stared at them in shock as his eyes welled up. "You do?" he squeaked.

"Of course we do." James replied with a trembling lip.

"And we never want to give you up BECAUSE we love you so much." Jessie added, her eyes glistening.

Meowth stood there, lips quivering as tears streamed down his furry face. Suddenly, he blurted out, "YOU GUYS ARE DA BESTEST FRIENDS A MEOWTH COULD ASK FOR!" He leapt into their open arms and the three of them became tangled up in a group hug.

On the other side of the basket, Opal slowly began to regain consciousness. She pushed herself up, clinging to the wall of the basket and trembling. Her moan of pain was what re-alerted the Team Rocket trio to her presence.

"G-give Meowth back..." she muttered weakly, her head hanging limply. "o-or else I'll..." her voice trailed off and Meowth leapt down from Jessie and James's arms.

Then, out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind jerked the balloon, causing the basket to tip slightly. Opal grabbed the wall of the basket tighter to keep her balance. Meowth lost his footing completely and rolled the rest of the way to Opal's feet. Jessie and James each grabbed onto a part of the balloon, nearly crashing to the floor. The balloon rocked back and forth until finally, an even more powerful gust nearly tipped it on its side, dumping Opal out into the open air.

As the wind waned, the balloon righted itself, Opal hanging onto the basket for dear life.

"OPAL!" cried Meowth, scrambling up the basket wall. "GRAB MY PAW!"

Opal looked up to see him reaching out to her and desperately grabbed onto his paw, nearly pulling him over.

"A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Meowth shouted over his shoulder.

Jessie and James regained their bearings and looked up, seeing their feline friend in peril. They immediately rushed over and attempted to pull both Meowth and Opal back into the basket. However, the wind still raged on, making it difficult for Opal to hold on. She looked up, seeing Meowth struggling with her weight and Jessie and James struggling with both their weights.

"Meowth!" she called to him reluctantly, "You have to let go!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Meowth shouted.

"If I keep holding on, you'll fall out with me!"

"But it's too far down!"

"If you don't let go, you could get killed!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"

"Don't worry about me!" Opal shouted desperately, "Just save yourself!"

At that moment, another powerful gust of wind jerked the balloon, causing the trio to fall back. In the process, Meowth lost his grip on Opal.

Opal plummeted to the ground, screaming.

Down on Earth, Brock and Shinx had been chasing after the balloon.

"OPAL!" Brock shouted, running even faster with Shinx in tow. He planted himself directly under Opal, arms stretched upward.

**CRASH!  
><strong>  
>Opal and Brock lay in a dazed heap on the ground.<p>

"Shinx!" Shinx cried, running up to them. "Shinx shinxshinx!?"

Brock lay motionless for a few seconds before slowly sitting up. "Are you okay?" he asked Opal, who was in his lap. She looked at him, limp and weak from the whole ordeal.

"W-where's Meowth?" She asked.

"Uhh...I didn't see him..."

"So he didn't fall out with me?"

"I don't think so."

"So he's okay..." Opal sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "Oh I'm so relieved..." Her body slumped against his, signaling her loss of consciousness.

"Opal!?" Brock exclaimed. When he received no answer, he sighed and got to his feet, carrying Opal in his arms. He turned to walk back the way he came, and was met by Ash and Pikachu running over.

"Is she okay!?" Ash asked, skidding to a halt.

"Pika pika!?" Pikachu repeated.

"She'll be fine. What about you guys?" Brock asked, looking them over and noting Ash's slightly torn, burnt clothes and Pikachu's singed fur.

"We're okay. Are you sure she's alright?" Ash asked again, waving off Brock's concern.

Brock nodded. "It's still a long way to Jubilife City, but I should be able to do something."


End file.
